House of Hades
by athenarchitecture
Summary: Hi fellow peeps of FanFic, my very first Fanfic ever! I am so excited. this basically my version of the House of Hades. It is a one shot, but I might update more chapters if I get at least 5 reviews. There's a lot of action mixed with Percabeth.
1. Annabeth- HOH

**Hi everyone, so this is my very first FanFic ever and I am so excited, so anyway this is a one shot for the House of Hades from Annabeth's P.O.V. I might update and add more chapters if I get enough reviews like even 20 is enough . Please no flames, since i'am really new to this whole FanFic thing. **

ANNABETH:

We fell deeper and deeper into Tartarus, the darkest part of the underworld. I gripped Percy's hand even tighter, I was not going to lose my seaweed brain ever again. It seemed like we'd been falling forever, I kept wondering how in the world we would survive the fall. Then without warning we hit solid ground, I landed on my broken ankle. The last thing I remembered before blacking out was Percy calling my name. When I woke up Percy was trying to get me to sip some nectar. With a lot of pain I sat up. Percy looked pretty bad himself, his face was all scratched, and he had a deep cut on his arm. I figured I was probably in worse shape than he was.

Then I realized everything seemed unusually quiet. I mean Tartarus was the place where monsters go, so why weren't we being attacked. I heard a hissing sound coming from behind me; I knew it was Arachne even before I turned. My first thought was, great so she survived the fall too. I knew she wouldn't fall for anymore tricks, now all she wanted to do was kill me. I didn't like are odds, Percy had his sword, but his right hand was wounded. I was weaponless, and couldn't walk, in other words we'd been in Tartarus for like five minutes and were already doomed.

Arachne lunged towards me, but Percy put himself in between us. Arachne attacked first, by shooting a strand of silk trapping Percy's ankle. Percy cut it off, but Arachne had started cocooning him with silk. I hated feeling so helpless; I tried to think how I could defeat Arachne. According to Greek myths, the only way to kill her was beheading her. Percy was breaking free, and then he jumped forward, cutting off one of Arachne's eight legs. Just as I expected another one magically formed in its place. I knew that even if Percy knew that he had to behead her, getting close to her head would just cause him to get bitten, and be poisoned with Arachne's venom so I decided to keep my mouth shut. Instead I surveyed my surroundings, there was some debris, a couple of bones, and then I noticed a piece of sharp scrap metal a couple feet away. I crawled towards it ignoring the agonizing pain. I figured if I threw it just right I might be able to behead Arachne. My aim was pretty good, (I always beat seaweed brain at darts) being Athena's daughter I was good with most weapons. I prayed to Apollo, and Artemis hoping that their aim in archery would rub off on me. I took a deep breath, and closed my eyes after I threw it, almost certain it would miss.

I opened my eyes the first thing I saw was Arachne's head disintegrating into dust. I glanced towards Percy; he was looking at me with pure admiration. For the first time, since falling into the pit leading to Tartarus I felt confident. I felt like a true daughter of Athena. Then I heard Athena's voice "you have done well Annabeth, I'm pleased." You'd better be I grumbled, considering all the pain Percy and I had been through. I slowly trudged over to Percy, and helped him untangle himself. We kissed and everything seemed to be alright. It didn't matter that we were trapped in Tartarus with no way out, as long as we're together.

**Pretty please with a glazed cherry on to review **


	2. Nico- HOH

"Nico:

Okay so let me get this straight. Percy and Annabeth my best friends, no, only friends just got sucked into just got sucked into hell. Oh my gods what am I going to do without them, who's going to pone me in swimming at Leo's on board pool, who's gonna correct every single grammar mistake I make. Okay, Nico clam down. "No! Why them, couldn't it be that stupid, short satyr." I muttered under my breath. Sadly Piper, the only one who likes the satyr even a little bit heard me. "His name is Coach Hedge, and everybody on this quest is just as important as anyone else. Just because you're new doesn't mean you can say whatever you like," she remarked in a steely cold voice. Unfortunately she was using her charm speak, and made me go apologize to the satyr. On my way I heard her whisper what I said to Jason.

Great Nico I though to myself you've been on this ship for like what a couple of hours, and you've lost your two best friends, and made three new enemies. If this continues I'm pretty sure that these guys are going to make me walk the plank. I decide to retreat to my cabin, which Leo had built, and Annabeth had designed. It was epic. My bed was obsidian black, with fluffy evil green pillows (yes, just because I'm a son of Hades doesn't mean I don't like fluffy pillows,) and matching sheets. There was a lava lamp giving of sinister green light, and a skull shaped rug along with a bunch of other wicked cool furniture. In other word it made me feel right at home.

I was admiring in room until Hazel walked in with puffy red puffy eyes, and I could tell she had been crying. I've never been good at consoling anyone, let alone consoling anyone right after losing my friends, but I gave it my best shot. She burst out into tears, and began rating something about how many times Percy and Annabeth had saved her, until Frank came in with permanently sad face and took her away. I decided to check on Leo, I guessed he would be in the engine room, but it was empty. Then I saw him weeping with the bronze Dragon head. Then I realized just how important Percy and Annabeth were on this quest, they were basically the glue that held everyone together.

I went into the sword arena, to get my ADHD brain of things. As I walked in I saw that Jason had, had the same idea. I saw him practice, and he was darn good. I wondered who would win in a duel between him and Percy. I was still thinking, until he turned around and glared at me with the same electric blue eyes Thalia has. I could tell that just like Thalia he was not the person who you'd wasn't to make an enemy of, sadly I could tell he already despised me. Still I asked him if he wanted to practice with me. He couldn't very well say no, so we started fighting. He was really good, and had me on the ground in about five seconds flat, and was holding his sword to my through with a triumph look on his face, but i was not going to give up that easily. i quickly rolled over and got up before he realized what was happening. We continued jabbing, slashing and parrying at each other, until Piper came in and called up down for an important meeting.


	3. Percy- HOH

**Hi fellow fanfic peeps, I am sooo sorry for not updating faster, but this is my longest chapter yet, over a 1000 words long. On top of that I have the STAR (Standardized Testing and Reporting test that all kids grades 2-12 in C.A take for English and Math On top of that only eight graders, like m, have to take Math, English, Science, and History for grades 6,7, and 8 combined) test coming up in less than a month. Basically I've been busy, but I promise I'll update a lot faster after the of May 17th please don't stop reviewing. **

Percy:

Well annabeth had done some totally kickass fighting by chopping Arachne's head of with nothing but a piece of scrap metal, so naturally I was staring at her in awe. Only then she saw me, and said" you are a complete seaweed brain. Then she, the one with the BROKEN ANKLE, helped me untangle myself. I felt like a complete failure, and she probably sensed my dejection, so she kissed me. It still puzzled me how one kiss from her made me forgot all my worries. She abruptly broke apart, and her felt her muscles stiff up, and involuntarily reach for missing dagger. Fighting with her for so long I knew she sensed a threat.

I quickly got into a fighting stance as well. Couldn't I have a single moment in peace with Annabeth, but no. I swear Tyche despises me. I have the worst luck on the planet, even Annabeth agrees I should get an award for that. Anyways back on topic, I looked back at Annabeth questioning look, cause I seriously didn't think anything was wrong, but then again I didn't notice Annabeth liked me until just recently when she had to tell me. She rolled her eyes and said she thought she heard Euryale. Once again I was hopelessly clueless, so she smirked ad explained she was one of the two immortal sisters of Medusa, known for her bellowing screams, and hideous appearance. So couldn't help being a wise girl, even when we were stuck in tartarus.

I cringed at my memory of fighting Medusa, what seemed like ages ago. I remembered how we had sliced of her head, without looking at it. Even though my combat skills are about a hundred times better now, I was still really panicky since Annabeth was limping, and didn't have her dagger. Lost in my though, I didn't hear Annabeth, so she punched me in the gut and screamed "a particular seaweed brain obviously wouldn't known that Euryale's scream can paralyze you, or even kill you if shes close enough," I replied "you're gonna paralyze me if you scream that loud," that resulted her throwing daggers out of her eyes which were stormy gray.

Then we heard the scream again louder. "Her scream was about 30 decibels, so she's about 5 miles away, and judging by how much closer she sound she's keyed in on our scent and advancing towards us at the speed 15 mph." she explained. Uh I just wanted to know how much time we have I though, she probably clued in her whole explanation had gone over my head so she said " 15 minutes till paralyses, 20 till certain death, if we don't come up with a good plan." "Well we could plug our ears with wax, like I did when we saw the sirens" I replied. "great plan seaweed brain, just one problem we don't have wax, and would you just shut- up and let me think." She began rummaging through our very basic supplies, and five minutes later her eyes lit up, and I knew she had a plan, after fighting together I would blindly follow it, even if it was crazy and would probably get me killed.

'I'm gonna make us some ear plugs okay," she . "Sure, but we don't exactly have you know supplies," I replied genuinely confused. " Just wait,and watch." She opened up the first aid kit and began rolling small piece of sterile gauze and wrapped some medical tape over it. I looked at her suspiciously,so she jammed one in each ear, and began screaming. They worked surprisingly well, and she said it was because cotton is a very good sound barrier, and some other scientific sounding stuff. She quickly made herself a pair, and then out of the blue I noticed a looming shadow hovering over me. I got a tight feeling in my throat, and slowly looked up. It was her, one of the most hideous creatures I had ever fought, I guessed the bad looks ran in the family. Then I heard it the loudest, ear-piercing sound i'd ever heard. Both of us were too shocked to move, but Annabeth recovered faster, and was in action trying to Distract Euryale. Thank the gods she was really dumb, she fell for all of Annabeth's distractions which I have to admit were pretty clever. In the mean time I new I had to act fast. I lunged at her from behind, but I guess she had super good hearing, or I couldn't hear how much noise I was making, but she turned around, and one of her poisonous snake hairs almost bit me. I looked over at Annabeth's eyes that went from fear to relief, as I chopped of the snake head.

I forgot that the snakes head could grow back instantly, and while I was enjoying my tiny victory, I bit me on my sword arm, and pain shot up my arm. Annabeth screamed, and I knew I had to defeat Euryale, even if I died doing it. I couldn't let Annabeth face the monster alone, weaponless, no Percy concentrate. I don't know whether it was from anger, or worry for Annabeth I got a surge of adrenaline. I slid between her feet so I was behind her, ducked, stabbed her behind the knee, to weaken her. I finally with one clean blow I sliced of her head. I dropped to the ground, and the last thing I remember is Annabeth screaming by name in bloody murder.

**Pretty please with a glazed Cherry on top Review. Was it good, bad, worth the wait?**


	4. Leo- HOH

Leo:

As S.C.O.T.A. Yeah, that stands for Supreme Commander of the Argo, I called an important meeting, if we were ever going to lock the doors of death we needed a plan. I told Piper to call everyone to the kitchen, meanwhile I made some flaming hot tacos, mainly because Jason kept giving me scornful looks, and he cannot handle hot food. First Hazel walked in looking really sullen, I offered her some nachos but she just ignored them, and situated herself on top of the kitchen counter. A couple minutes later coach Hedge walked in and wolfed down all the nachos, plate and all, so I quickly fixed another extra hot nacho plate for Jason, and Piper walked in with Nico, and Jason on her trail. I offered Nachos to all of them, Piper handled them quite well, and was completely fine after a glass of water. For some reason Nico didn't want any, and Jason cautiously took one ( did I mention this isn't the first time I've done this trick) and as soon as I put one in his mouth he completely lost his cool, in control attitude and turned as red as tomato. He began wailing like a baby for water. Everyone was trying not to laugh, except for Nico who was downright rolling on the floor in laughter, trying to take pictures. Until , Piper, chamspoke me into apologizing.

Finally after about an hour, with the mood considerably lightened we started our meeting. I was pretty determined to stay in control cause you know I am the S.C.O.T.A. but I guess nobody was really taking me seriously, and Jason, and Nico tried to take control. Eventually I just gave up, and let Jason/ Nico explain. Nico started out stating our list of problems, leave it up to a kid of Hades to darken the mood. "First of all we the Romans and Greeks are on the verge of literally wiping each other out, we have to somehow figure out how to use the Athena Parthenon without Annabeth, reach the doors of death in Euprius, figure out how to save Percy and Annabeth all in less than a month, all while fighting of Gaea's minions," he stated. Jason cut in " okay so about the attack we should check how much Reyna has progressed. According to Annabeth, Reyna would try her best to slow down the attack, but Octavian has already filled the Romans with hate and there is no way they are backing down. "Well we could Iris message her, " Piper stated, and "maybe I could try to temporarily charmspeak Octavian, but I don't know how strong my charmspeak is going to be through the Iris Message." Everyone watched her as she created a rainbow in the sink, and tossed in the Dramacha that coach gave her. She chanted "Oh Iris, goddess of the rainbow, accept my offering, and show me Reyna, uh Jason what's her last name?" "Nobody knows, but she goes by Reyna Bellona," he replied. " Okay Show me Reyna Bellona," She continued. A hazy image of Reyna in full Roman battle gear appeared. She was surrounded by officers, but Piper managed to get her attention without alerting her guards. Her dark, ferocious eyes intently studied Piper. Gods she reminded me so much of Annabeth, I almost got teary eyed, but Piper maintained her calm. She began, her voice sparking with charmspeak, "Reyna, I must talk to you alone, otherwise there may be much mayhem" Reyna moved away from the group and Piper began to explain everything at how single- handedly defeated Arachne, saved the Athena Parthenon. Then with a deep breath she spoke about how both Percy, and Annabeth had gotten sucked into Tarturus, and we were going to meet them at the door of death in Euprius. Reyna thought it over and responded " well there isn't anything I can do to help you on your quest, but as I told Annabeth I'am trying my best to stall the attack on Camp Half- Blood." Jason went into view of the iris Message and asked " where exactly are you guys?" Well we're currently in Topeka, Kansas, Octavian is getting more supporters and we're probably going to get to Camp Half- Blood in 20 days," She replied. " You know I saw some hoof prints, shattered wine glass, and a really loud Hawian shirt, anytthing you want to explain? " " Oh yeah, long story short the eidlons possesed me, Leo, and Percy. That's what caused Leo to fire at you, and Percy and I almost killed each other in Topeka as well." The Iris message shattered and we were all left staring at Jason.


End file.
